ravspersonaldatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Professor X
Real Name: Charles Francis Xavier Gender: Male Height: Weight: Eye Colour: Hair Colour: Brown but currently bald P.O.B: Powers and Abilities *Telepathy- able to read minds and project his own thoughts into the minds of others within a radius of 250 miles (on Earth). With extreme effort he can greatly extend that radius. When synced with Cerebro, he can connect to every mind on a planet. Whether or not this also relates to all sentient lifeforms or specifically with Humans and Mutants is not known. *Telepathic Illusions- ability to create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *Telepathic Cloak- can mask his presence from being detected by others. His abilities can at times go undetected or be counteracted by other more powerful telepaths depending on their level of skill in using their own psi abilities. He can extend these defenses to others around him as well. *Psi-Link- ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *Telepathic Camouflage- ability to mask himself, and other peoples' presence from those around him. Can telepathically disguise himself, making his appearance to those around him quite different (changing the appearance of clothing, as well as more involved disguising). *Telekinesis- he has been noted to be able to control limited amounts of telekinesis, when the X-Men were invited to a party, he was asked if he needed assistance for his wheel chair to get up a flight of stairs, but instead he picked it up with his telekinesis and placed it at the top of the stairs. Compared to Phoenix, he is not very powerful with telekinesis. *Mind Blast- ability to place large amounts of information in another's mind. *Mind Control- ability to control the minds of others upon mere concentration. This power can allow him to completely shut down several peoples' minds, making it appear as if time has stopped. *Mind Possession- ability to possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as his own. *Mind Alteration- ability to alter the minds of others by force of will. *Mental Amnesia- ability to cause loss of particular memories and amnesia in another person or even in a group of people. *Psionic Shield- ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and of other minds. *Psionic Blasts- can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and can even kill an adversary. *Astral Projection- ability to Astral Travel and communicate with others astrally through his own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. In the astral realm, he can use his powers to create "ectoplasmic" objects. He cannot engage in long range astral projection on the earthly plane. *Mutant Detection- can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *Mind Transferal- able to transfer both his mind and powers into other host bodies if his own physical body could be somehow killed. *Knowledge Absorption- ability to quickly process and store information, by mental transference. Skills *Genius level intellect *Expert Fighter *Military Training *Knowledge of the Body Weaknesses He has a dark side. He has spinal damage so he cannot walk. Category:Mutants Category:Males Category:Power of Telepathy Category:Power of Telepathic Illusions Category:Power of Telepathic Cloak Category:Power of Psi-Link Category:Power of Telepathic Camouflage Category:Power of Telekinesis Category:Power of Mind Blast Category:Power of Mind Control Category:Power of Mind Possession Category:Power of Mind Alteration Category:Power of Mental Amnesia Category:Power of Psionic Blasts Category:Power of Psionic Shield Category:Power of Knowledge Absorption Category:Power of Mind Transferal Category:Power of Mutant Detection Category:Power of Astral Projection